covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison Break (Plot)
This article is about the Criminal Plot called a "Prison Break". For other uses, see Prison Break. A Prison Break is one of the possible Plots in a game of Covert Action. This is a fairly common Plot, appearing in no fewer than three Mission Sets. The Prison Break plot is somewhat convoluted, despite having a relatively small number of Participants involved. On the other hand, intimate experience with this plot should allow most participants to be caught without too much risk to your score. This Plot can be delayed effectively with judicious use of Confiscations. General Plot Overview In a Prison Break scenario, 6 participants attempt to rescue a fellow criminal from jail, usually a "Hit-man" or other specialist. This is performed loosely in four general steps: The plot begins with several participants planning the operation and getting in touch with all the other participants. In the next step, the Inside Contact delivers details about the Prison Layout directly to the Extractor. Money is withdrawn from the bank with which to pay off the Inside Contact for his trouble. At the same time, a Kidnapper kidnaps a helicopter pilot to be used in the prison break. In the third step, the Extractor commits the Primary Crime by staging the prison break. In the final stage, the Extractor proceeds to deliver the Escapee to the Travel Agent. The Escapee is then delivered to the Mastermind, though an apparent glitch in the program makes it unclear who exactly makes that final delivery. Mission Sets The Prison Break plot appears as part of 3 different Mission Sets: * Federal Prison Break * Financial Strike * Political Assassination In the Financial Strike set, the Prison Break will likely occur as the first mission. In the Political Assassination set, it will likely occur as the second mission. In both cases, some randomness is involved, so the Prison Break may occur first or second in either of these. In the Federal Prison Break mission set, the Prison Break is always the last mission. Succeeding or failing in this mission will cause the set to end, and a new one chosen at random by the game. Participants Items During a Prison Break plot, three items are created and will move between participants as the plot dictates: Plot Outline The following actions are performed by the participants in the plot. The order in which these actions will occur is not strict, and may change slightly depending on random factors, as well as in reaction to Max Remington's actions. 'Activation' During this stage, the various Organizers activate one another as well as the Inside Contact and the Minor and Major agents. By this point, the Organizer has completed his mission. He will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. 'Acquisitions' During this stage, the Planner and Minor Agent acquire the necessary info and payoff to facilitate the plot. The Inside Contact divulges information, and receives the payoff in compensation for his efforts. .|"BULLETIN: (InterPol NewsNet) Funds have been withdrawn from a certain account in the Bahamas. We suspect this account belongs to the ."}} .|"Thanks for your valuable information. This should compensate you for your efforts."}} .|"BULLETIN: (InterPol NewsNet) An experienced helicopter pilot has been reported missing in . Local authorities suspect foul play."}} .|"I have convinced the pilot to be cooperative. He has experience with a wide variety of choppers."}} By this point, all three of the above participants (Inside Contact, Planner and Kidnapper) have fulfilled their mission and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. 'Execution' .|"BULLETIN: (InterPol NewsNet) In a daring helicopter extraction, three prisoners escaped from the prison today! Among the escapees was the notorious ."}} No participants complete their missions at this stage. 'Resolution' In this stage, the Escapee makes his way towards the Mastermind. This is the first time that the Travel Agent is contacted during this plot. .|" seems to be in good shape. Take him to the Boss."}} .|"It is good to see you, . Now we can proceed with our plans."| This is not a mistake: the Extractor will deliver the Escapee to the Travel Agent, and then somehow deliver him again to the Mastermind. The item will be moved from the Travel Agent to the Mastermind, despite them not meeting at all. This is probably the result of a bug. When this meeting occurs, both the Extractor and Travel Agent may already be in hiding!}} At this point all participants have completed their missions, and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Scoring This is a list of the points you will be rewarded for performing various actions during the course of the mission. In addition, the following failures will increase the Maximum Score by the listed amount of points: Category:Plots